The End of The Innocence
by Lisa Boon
Summary: What if during the summer before his 5h year Harry Potter got turned into a vampire? How would the prophecy get fulfilled if Harry Potter was technically dead? Weasley, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling dose. Thank you to Beside Moonlight for Betaing this for me. **

He was getting restless; he had been cooped up in the house for weeks thanks to the rain. His Aunt had not let him go outside for fear he would write to _them _and tell them that he was being neglected. Finally he could not take it he needed to get out so that night he opened his bedroom window and jumped onto the roof, and then shimmed down the post holding up the porch. Finally, he was free. He set off at a jog, not really knowing where he was going to go and not really caring, he was just happy to be out of the god forsaken house.

_Fuck you, Dumbledore_, the teen thought, shaking his black hair out of his eyes so he could see. _Why is it you always think you know what's best for me; stay in the house where you'll be safe. Don't go out at night. Jezz, you act like I'm a six year old not a fifteen year old." _Harry finally came to the park and easily hopped the fence and went over to the one unbroken swing and sat down, still thinking. He had not heard from Ron or Hermione for a while, well, he had but the letters they sent him where no good _"We can't say anything in letters in case something should happen to them.' 'We have been really busy so we can't write much, we'll see you soon.' _

That was a great comfort: "We'll see you soon" But when was soon? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? When? Then he heard it. A rustling in the leaves, he had only heard something like that once before, when he was in the Forbidden Forest in his first year for a detention and had come across Quirrel drinking unicorn blood for Voldemort, a noise like a cloak rustling on the ground. Harry got up and grabbed his wand from his jean pocket and turned to face whatever it was that was behind him. Nothing. Just trees. Confused he looked right and left, then turned on his heel. That is when he saw the eyes. They were a deep midnight blue and he could not tear his own green eyes away from them. The thing lowered their hood he was dimly aware of the rain that was now coming down harder and that maybe he should go back before he got pneumonia or something but he could not make his feet turn, away he was powerless.

"Shhh, its okay young one." the thing whispered in a throaty female purr "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what..." Harry started to say but the rest of the sentence caught in his throat. She smiled showing little fangs on either side of her mouth. Harry gasped.

"Shhh," she whispered again. "Sleep." His eyes closed and he knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN Ok. Really sorry this took so long to get put up. School has been crazy busy and a lot of stuff has been going on. I do not own Harry Potter.) **

He was falling into blackness. The blue eyes where still there the voice was still telling him to sleep he fell deeper and deeper in to unconscious.

Harry groaned _"Where am I?" _He wondered. He thought back trying to remember. He remembered meeting someone, a lady, in the park and then what...he couldn't remember what happened after that...Why couldn't he remember what happened afterword? He tried to move and all he got was a clanging sound. He struggled trying to get free but whatever was holding him held fast. He let out a frustrated huff and looked around. His eyes had adjusted enough to the gloom that he could see what was around him. It looked like a dungeon and Harry concluded he was hanging in the middle. Directly in front of him was a window that had the curtains drawn so he could not tell if it was day or night. That was another thing that he was wondering how long had he been there? A few days? A week? To the right was a door and at that moment the door opened. In came a person holding a candle. They went behind him and fiddled around soon a warm flickering glow told him that the person had started a fire. They came around to him and looked at him and Harry stared back trying to figure out what they wanted.

"Ahh, you're awake." the person said Harry remembered the voice it was the woman from the park.

"Where am I?" Harry asked "Why did you take me?"

"All in good time young one are you hungry?"

"Am I what?" Harry was startled by the question It was not something that a kidnaper would say, unless they were planning on holding him for a hostage. Harry relied that she was waiting for his answer but his stomach spoke for him when it growled. She went away through the door and soon came back with a bowl filled with some kind of liquid, he could hear it sloshing around in the bowl.

"Hear, drink up." She put the bowl up to his nose and he inhaled a metallic smell she smiled and put the bowl to his lips and acting on instincts Harry drank. The liquid flowed over his tongue and down his throat a metallic salty taste that he would not be able to get enough of when it was gone he licked his lips getting the last of it off the corners of his mouth and was going to ask for more but the woman had gone.

"Great...that's just great." Harry grumbled "I'm in some unknown place for who knows how many days and some woman just came in and asked if I was hungry then gave me some kind of weird liquid that as much as I hate to admit it was really good." He sighed again and tried to fight the sudden drowsiness that came to him but no matter how hard he tied his head hung down and soon he was fast asleep.

Meanwhile the woman hurried along the corridor looking right and left making sure no one was following, a habit she had picked up nine centuries ago when her father turned her. She made it to the end turned right went up a flight of stairs and exited into the courtyard. There was a full moon making the pillars and arches through shadows all around, she did not give them a second glance as she walked and made it to yet another set of doors that she knocked on and waited until they opened.

"How is he?" a voice questioned

'He is doing well father." She said casting her eyes down, "I have turned him without him realizing it."

"You did good Mary." he said "Now leave me be for now, I am busy." Mary left and he closed the door

_"Soon Potter, you will understand what a true family is." _he thought


End file.
